


Closet

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker and Birkin have a quickie in a broom closet.  Kink Bingo, for the square "silence."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

It was another typical day in the laboratories of Umbrella Corporation. Wesker was working on advanced, highly scientific experiments on the T-virus that were the basic equivalent of poking it with a stick and seeing what it did.

"Oi, Wesker! Can I discuss the results of the latest tests with you?" Birkin asked, taking him by the arm.

Wesker turned slightly towards him. "Of course."

Birkin grinned far too widely, and led Wesker off. Ending up at a broom closet. "Here we are."

"Ah. You couldn't contain yourself, I see." Wesker sounded flat.

Birkin raised an eyebrow. "You thought I actually wanted to talk about test results in private?" he asked.

"Birkin, just yesterday you _did_ drag me off to discuss the tests on the G-virus," Wesker reminded him.

"That was the G-virus, it's special! That doesn't count," Birkin protested. "Come on before someone walks by." Sighing, he pulled Wesker into the closet and shut the door. "Much better."

Wesker leaned in close so that he was a centimeter away from Birkin's lips. "If you keep talking that loudly, we are going to be caught," he murmured, before closing the gap.

Right. Being caught would be bad. Umbrella, like most companies, had a policy of no sex on company grounds. The unofficial addendum to this rule was no gay sex on company grounds, ever. They didn't need anything that would damage their record for such a stupid reason.

No talking. No loud noises, even. Birkin could do that.

Except, now... He was intimately aware of the pounding of his own heart, louder than it had ever seemed before. He heard the soft, wet noises of their kissing. And he flinched at every passing footstep outside. Going to be caught, he heard over and over in his mind. We're going to be caught, it's so loud...

Wesker noticed the paranoia, which wasn't unusual for the younger scientist. "Relax. Focus on me," he whispered as quietly as he could.

Birkin took in a breath. Focus on Wesker. Just on his steady breathing, his touch. Nothing else besides that existed. No other sounds.

Wesker smiled. "Better?"

Birkin nodded, and threw himself again into the kiss. He clutched at Wesker's shoulders before slipping off his lab coat. It fell to the ground quietly, though Birkin blocked out the noise completely.

Wesker tilted Birkin's head up and began to suck on his neck, while Birkin held in a gasp. His hands scrabbled at Wesker's clothes before slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"We don't have time." Wesker separated from Birkin's neck long enough for him to give the order. He reached down and roughly began to stroke Birkin through his pants.

Birkin muffled his groans against Wesker's shoulder and tried to do the same for him, though his pace was more unsteady as he shook from the pleasure flooding through him.

As their hands worked, with his free hand Wesker tilted Birkin's chin up and caught him in another bruising kiss. After a few more moments of that, Birkin shuddered, his cries still muffled. Wesker followed suit a little while later.

They wiped themselves off with the handkerchiefs Wesker kept on him. Birkin swallowed, almost afraid to break the silence. "...Back to the labs?"

"Unless you have a better idea."


End file.
